Dreamy Eyes
by Lady of Roses
Summary: 1st attempt at Song fic. It’s a lie. All this is a lie. The rain itself is trying to trick me,forcing me into believing that the passion never died... Botan and Kurama


Hey people, this is my first attempt at a song fiction so yeah. As always this is a Botan and Kurama pairing so if you don't like it, don't read it. I would also like to say: Merry Christmas, Happy Kwanzaa, Happy Hanukah, Happy New Year, Happy Holidays to which ever one of those apply to you! Well hope you enjoy! 

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

**

**Dreamy eyes**

_It's a lie. All this is a lie. The rain itself is trying to trick me, to force me into believing…_

The soothing drumming of the rain outside in the night sky made her weary. She closed her eyes; the melody of the rain was leading her to a false sense of tranquility as she found herself wishing for it to stop. But she couldn't bring herself to open her alluring eyes for she was so tired. She sighed and shifted her body to face the window, her long strands of hair spread out on her pillow. She couldn't see, but she knew the golden light from the lamp on her desk still spilled it's light upon her backside.

_**I'm reaching out to touch you**_

_**In the middle of the night**_

_**And I don't know if I've been sleeping**_

_**But I hold my pillow tight**_

Reaching for a pillow she hugged it to herself, trying desperately to drown out the noise, and the sudden scents and the flashes of amber eyes that resurface in her mind. The flashes slowed down until in her mind's eye she saw memories, or perhaps dreams of a once happier time.

_**Are you real or are you my**_

_**Imagination playing games?**_

_**I can set you free, you'll always be**_

_**My one eternal flame.**_

The images over powered her, causing her to lose track of whether what she saw was reality or a dream or even a figment of her imagination playing a horrible trick on her. She tried endless to forget about the boy with eyes the color of amber, and the hair of silvery white. She tried to set him free from her mind, but the unrequited feelings she felt toward him wouldn't go away. Her feelings for him were eternally engraved into marble inside her mind.

_**Your dreamy eyes,**_

_**They just won't say goodbye**_

_**Well, it must be my faith**_

_**Cause I just can't escape **_

_**And the passion never dies...**_

Once again those unkind eyes flashed before her, refusing to go away. Refusing to believe that the affection for the young boy she once knew was gone. She couldn't escape its presence now that it decided to stay and torment her by not leaving her alone. It rejected the knowledge that the passion between her and its owner was gone. Those eyes seem to stay to contradict her faith that the passion was gone…that the passion never truly died.

_**Oh, dreamy eyes**_

_**No matter how I cry**_

_**I just can't reach you**_

_**Dreamy eyes**_

A tear escaped her eyes; she refused to believe she was crying because of him. She shouldn't be able to cry for him, too much tears were shed in the past. Knowing no matter how much she cried he wouldn't come back, she knew that just because tears were shed she wouldn't be able to reach him and bring him back. But those eyes, those dreamy amber eyes haunted her.

_**You're a vision of tomorrow**_

_**And a ghost from yesterday**_

_**And I've been trying not to let you**_

_**Take my breath away.**_

She knew that if she saw him again, she would most likely run into him arms; a sobbed escaped her rosy lips when a bittersweet moment arose in her mind. A vision she would give her soul to experience the next day, but she knew it wasn't possible. He was just a specter from her past, a ghost from yesterday here to disturb her peaceful world. Brief reminders to not lose her heart again, to not experience this feeling once more. To shield herself from danger, and not let any man take her breaths away like he did.

_**You're a summer breeze that comes and goes**_

_**But somehow lingers on**_

_**Tell me how can I forget you**_

_**If you've never really gone?**_

But how do you get over what never truly left you? Even though he's physically gone, his presence always lingers around. Even during the short periods that he left her, she always got this feeling that someone was watching her, that behind every corner he was there. She even got that feeling sometimes when she was with the spirit detectives.

_**Your dreamy eyes**_

_**They just won't say goodbye**_

_**Well, it must be my faith**_

_**'Cause I just can't escape **_

_**And the passion never dies...**_

Could it be that she misunderstood his goodbye? No it wasn't that; he was directly straightforward to her. The words he said echoed through out her mind, he said didn't love her that he didn't want to see her again. He was true to his words, he never saw her again but why did she always have the feeling he was nearby when she spend time with the team in Nigenkai?

_**Oh, dreamy eyes**_

_**No matter how I cry**_

_**I just can't reach you**_

_**Dreamy eyes.**_

And if he was in Nigenkai and he was watching her, how come the gang never senses his presence? How is it that even now she wasn't able to figure him out, how is it that she can't reach him?

_**What do I have to do**_

_**To get that close to you and your...**_

She could still faintly hear the rain outside her window, and that caused a sudden dread to find its way into her mind. She could almost feel the rain streaming down on her body like so long ago. The cold raindrops that once mingling with her warm tears, as she stared up at the owner of those beautiful amber eyes for one last time.

**_Your dreamy eyes_**

_**They just won't say goodbye**_

It hurts her to admit that what she still felt for her amber-eyed boy was a passion that could only be defined as love. That this obsessive infatuation she sense was due to the fact that she was lonely, and he was the only one who ever gave her the attention she craved. Finally she snapped her eyes open and turned to get rid of the light.

_**Well, it must be my faith**_

_**'Cause I just can't escape **_

_**And the passion never dies...**_

A gasp escaped her lips when the dim light from her bedside shone upon the dark corner nearest to her bed. Before her was the very owner of those haunting amber eyes. The golden light of her lamp was illuminating his silvery white hair, highlighting it to a subtle gold.

"What are you doing here?"

A smile appeared lazily on his handsome pale face. He pushed himself away from the wall, and saunter idly toward the bed-ridden deity. His eyes scanned her weary amethyst, reading every emotion that ran through its depths. Confusion, anger, hurt, and love mingled in her eyes, as if she couldn't decide just what to feel.

His face softens as he neared her; he reached out to brush away her tears. Only she winced in fear of his touch, causing a flash of pain to course through his amber eyes.

"What are you doing here Youko?" Her voiced was strained and weak when she met his haunting eyes.

"I missed you…"

_**Oh, I tried so hard to release you**_

_**But no matter how I cry**_

"Do you think that just because you miss me that I would be glad to see you again? Do you Youko?" Her eyes sparked with unshed tears again as she pushed his hand away.

"Botan please, give me a moment to be with you again. To tell you my true feelings." He pleaded; his pride was slowing stripping away with every gesture and word he said. A feeble attempt to reach the wounded deity, to sooth whatever pains his hasty and unexplained departure might of caused.

"You were quite clear on your feelings that day. Only a fool wouldn't understand that you stop having feelings for me." Her tone was bitter as her grip around her pillow started tightening. As she tried her very best to force back the renewed tears his unexpected arrival brought forth again.

"No, you have it wrong. My feeling for you haven't change, in fact I'm more in love with you now than I was in the past."

She turned her head away, refusing to look at him. Not allowing herself to react to his declaration, trying to steel herself in his presence. But if she couldn't harden herself from his memories, what were the chances of being able to do it now, with him standing less than a foot away?

A harsh chuckle escaped her lips, "How is that possible Youko? The last time I saw you was more than three decades ago."

"You couldn't be anymore wrong, you see me nearly everyday." Youko answered calmly, closing the short distant between them. He sat down upon her bed and read the confusion that made it's away to her face.

"That's not possible." She whispered out, watching as he reached out once again to stroke her cheek.

"Anything is possible." He whispered back, leaning down to brush his lips against hers. Pulling away he watched as she dazed expression fade away, but in its place was her baffled face.

"How are you able to see me? Are you watching me?"

"We work together, but in a sense yes I do watch you." He wiped away her tears as he gathers the courage to pull her into his arms.

"You're part of the spirit detectives…"

"Yes," He answered simply as his demonic form fade growing leaner, but it was still a well-developed body. His eyes altered to emerald green and his gleaming silver hair bleed red.

"Kurama…"

It was the only thing she found that she was able to say as she stared into his familiar yet foreign eyes. Finally he pulled her closer; she was able to breath in his calming scent. Somehow she knew this was the same man. Her Youko. But was she able to trust him again. The same man who broke her heart the first time he received it?

'I don't know…' She thought to herself as she buried her head in his chest. 'But I'm willing to risk it again.'

_Somehow, someway I find myself falling for him all over again. I know I'm a fool to fall under his spell when I know all he's going to cause is heart break but…_

**_I just keep seeing through_**

****

**_Dreamy eyes._**

_**

* * *

**_

Okay this was inspired when I found a song on my play list titled Dreamy eyes by Christina Aguilera, and since it's winter that's when my story is. Since I live in California, and instead of snow we get rain so that's why it's raining in my story and all that nonsense. Please review!


End file.
